chris's vixens
by darkboy18
Summary: it's been a few wks since Chris and Jillian made love and kept it a secret from everyone. however they want to mixed it up a bit and invite Roberta to join in. Will she accept? find out. Chris x Jillian x Roberta Sequel to Wonder Woman by Rangers21a
1. Chapter 1

Hey there.

I got a surprise for you guys.

It's a sequel to a story I request to Rangers21A.

I hope you enjoy.

Note family guy and the Cleveland show are owned by FOX and not me.

It was a nice day in Quahog and everyone was good, but there was one person who was having a good time with someone and enjoying it with her, that was Chris Griffin and where is he? Well…

"OH GOD! CHRIS KEEP FUCKING ME HARD!"

That's right Chris is fucking with Jillian, it all started a few weeks back when Chris got his spending money from his parents to get a special wonder woman comic, but he got sidetracked when he heard someone crying, he walked over to see Jillian in tears, he asked her what's wrong? And she told that today was the day that her husband Derek was murdered by Diane Simmons at rocky manor in a plot to get revenge on Tom for replacing her on the news and her ex-lover James Wood for dumping her because she turned 40, but she got shot by an unknown sniper and Jillian got her peace, but she does miss him. (Watch s9 e1 and see.)

Chris who wanted to get his comic, but he stayed with her and comfort her, then they went back to her house and he stayed.

He told her that she was a beautiful woman and she can have any man she want, touched by his words, Jillian said she wants Chris and before he can say anything, Jillian started getting naked and so did he and then they had the greatest sex ever, after that he headed home as a man, a few weeks went by as they continued their secret relationship and having sex whenever they can.

After sex the two lay beside each other covered in sweat and resting, catching their breaths.

"Whoa that was great!" Said Chris.

"Yeah it was." Replied Jillian.

A few minutes went by and they regain some of their energies and got comfy on the bed with Jillian rested her head on Chris's chest.

"Hey Chris." Said Jillian.

"What is it Jillie-bean?" he asked.

"It's that I've been wondering something for a little while." She said.

"What's that?" he answered.

"I was thinking of doing things a little different in sex." She said.

"Like what Jillian?" Asked Chris.

"Well maybe we can do a 3some?" she asked.

Chris thought for a moment before nodding in agreement and that made her happy.

"But who will be the other person in our fun?" Wonder Jillian.

"Maybe Roberta could join." Said Chris.

Jillian asked Chris who was Roberta and he told her that she's Cleveland's step-daughter after he married his old love Donna after she divorced her ex Robert and after staying in his old hometown awhile they moved back to Quahog and also she's single after breaking up with her boyfriend when she found out he cheating on her with another girl, he tried to get her back but Jr step in and kicked his ass hard and mailed him back home with a warning.

After that she's been single for a while and waiting for the right person.

Chris whispered to Jillian an idea that would and she agreed and she leaned in and kissed Chris and he kissed back and gotten hard again, Jillian sawed that and smirked saying "time for round 2."

"Don't have to be told twice." He said as he got on top and resume their love making.

However there was one person that was against Chris's new relationship and that was Hebert, he been after Chris for a long time and want to have him so he tried to get in the window and stop them, but he was knock out cold by Stewie who followed Hebert to stop him and succeeded, he place Hebert in a box, make 4 air holes, locked it and mailed it to the arctic circle.

"That'll show him." He said as he activated his jetpack and flew home.

 **A few days later…**

Roberta was relaxing in her room, listening to her I-pod and on her bed, but her mind was someplace else.

It was 2 weeks ago when she was coming home one night after giving Cleveland his drunk proof meds and was by herself when she heard some noise coming from an alley nearby, she walked near the entrance and looked over on the other side and was she was surprised, she saw Chris and Jillian having sex. Jillian had her hands on the wall while Chris was fucking her from behind.

Roberta was in shock and what shocked her more was seeing Chris's huge cock going in and out of Jillian, one of her hands went down to her pants and began to play with herself, imagining she was getting plowed by Chris and when she realize what she was doing she stopped and ran back to home and stayed there for the night.

But during the next few days, she was having dreams of herself, Chris and Jillian all having sex and having fun, but she kept it a secret from her family and told no-one.

Ever since then she's been having some dreams of being a part of their love nest, and was going to continue the dream sequence until it stopped when someone was knocking on her door.

"Hey Roberta are u there?" said a voice.

"What is it Jr?" she said annoyed.

"There's a letter addressed to you." He replied.

She got up and opened the door and Jr hand her the letter, she said thanks and close the door and sat back on the bed and opened the letter and started to read it the following.

" **Dear Roberta if you receive this, that means you been invited to a private party for 3, there's a teleporter pad in the envelope that'll take you there, come to the party at midnight and you'll have a night like no other, but use it when your folks are asleep."**

The letter ended and Roberta was intrigued by that and hid the letter and the teleporter in her pillow and waited for the night to come.

 **A few hours later….**

It was 10mins to midnight and Cleveland and the others were asleep, Roberta quietly left the house and use the teleporter outside and she transported to an apt. complex, she stood in front of the door and reached for the knob and turned it and it was unlocked, she went inside and closed the door, she walked around till she saw some red light coming from the bedroom, she walked over and saw Jillian on the bed wearing some red lingerie and a white bra underneath it.

"Hey Roberta welcome to the party." Said Jillian.

"What party?" Roberta asked.

"This party." Said Chris from behind wearing a robe.

Roberta watched as walked over to Jillian and took his robe off leaving him naked and she saw his huge rod.

"Damn! I never know you had that!" exclaimed Roberta.

"I'm full of surprises, want to find out?" said Chris smirking.

Roberta wasn't sure and didn't know for a few moments, until she made a choice.

To be continued

Well guys here's part 1 of the sequel to Rangers21A "wonder woman" 

Part 2 with the 3way lemon will be up so be patient.

So I hope you take care.

Until next time this is Darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how's it going?

I know it's been a while but here's part 2 of chris's vixens.

I hope you enjoy this and there be a little extra at the end.

 **Note: family guy and the Cleveland show are by fox and not me.**

Roberta was thinking of her choice of joining Chris's love nest, she had moved on from her past relationship with Federline Jones and wasn't sure, but she was looking to give it another chance and so she made her choice.

"If I join will you treat me equally?" she asked and they nodded.

"Well count me in." she said.

That was all Chris needed to hear as he went over and kissed Roberta on her lips to seal the deal. Now things got a bit more serious between them as Roberta kicked off her shoes and socks, then took her pants off along with her panties and then her green top off and her green bra as well leaving her naked.

Chris was amazed how Roberta look and she was smoking hot and got naked as well, Roberta went bug-eyed when she saw his cock and it was big.

"Think you can handle me?" said Chris.

"I'll find out." Replied Roberta.

Roberta then went down to suck on his cock and played with herself while she's doing it, Jillian was playing with herself as she waits her turn.

Roberta then stop sucking on Chris and got up and went to the bed and begged him to put his cock in, getting the message he walked over and climb into bed and slid his cock in Roberta's pussy, she felt him going in and felt like she was being ripped from the inside and then relieved it stopped. She then begged Chris to move and he does, she felt him inside and it was big. Roberta was enjoying herself and wants more and Chris picked up the pace, Roberta was going insane from the sex and was enjoying it well and was reaching her limit.

"Chris I'm about to come." She said.

"So am I." he said.

He soon quickens his pace and then release a huge load inside Roberta, she moaned as she felt him coming inside and felt awesome.

Chris pulled out and rolled over on the side of Roberta.

"So how was it?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Damn! Now I see why Jillian loves you so much." Said Roberta.

"Want to do a 3some?" asked Chris.

"Hell yeah!" she said.

Roberta went to be on top of Jillian and laid on top of her, Jillian then grabbed a 2-sided dildo and stuck it in her and Roberta's pussies and Chris lined his cock to Roberta's ass and slowly insert it in her asshole. Roberta let out a painful groan as Chris's cock went in her ass, but waited for the pain to subside.

Then they all started to move as one, Chris was drilling Roberta's ass, while she pounds Jillian, the 3 were having a blast and loving every minute of it.

"Man it's like I'm having my own great divide ice cream." Joked Chris.

The girls giggled at the joke and resume their love making, but after 3hrs passed they were reaching the end.

The 3 of them went faster and faster until they came as one.

Chris let out a big roar that shook the place as came, after a few more thrusts he pulled out and collapsed on the bed with his girlfriends all satisfied.

All 3 of them were happy until someone broke down the door, it was Roberta's ex-boyfriend Federline jones.

"Now hold up, long rod, you been messing with my girl and I want her back." He demanded.

"Now hold up! Federline you had your chance to make up and you blew it. I'm with a better man now." Said Roberta while giving her ex the bird.

Federline was pissed and pulled out a gun to kill Chris, but Chris was prepared for this.

"Now Soundwave!" he shouted.

Suddenly a huge claw smashed through the window and grabbed Federline and dragged him out of the window and brought before Soundwave. (AN: I'm using the tfp version of Soundwave.)

Soundwave then opened a groundbridge and tossed Federline through it and closed it.

"Thanks Soundwave." Said Chris.

Soundwave only nodded as he transformed into jet mode and flew away.

Chris went back to join his lovers in bed.

"Wow Chris that was awesome!" said Roberta.

"I know." He said.

"So are you thinking of expanding the harem?" Asked Jillian.

"I don't know, maybe." He said as turned to the viewers and winked at them.

Soon all of them cuddled together and went to sleep.

(But I bet your wondering what happened to Herbert and Federline? Well…)

For Herbert he was shipped to the artic and dropped off on an iceberg, he looked around and saw Chris in a huge clam and he called him over and he did, but when Herbert got to Chris, he got his face grabbed and Chris was revealed to be a flesh eating siren and got dragged in and the clam closed, the clam shook as Hebert was getting beaten and eaten, But Herbert managed to kill the siren and escape and managed to float away, then he was surrounded by a group of narwhals, they got closer to him and then sing their song and they drove him insane, he got in the water and swam like hell with the narwhals behind him.

For Federline he was transported to a sex club, but it isn't the one he was hoping to be in as he was surrounded by groups of men, who had the horny look in their eyes.

"Help…" said Federline.

The club moved around like crazy as they chased Federline around and managed to corner him in the bathroom and moved in for the goods.

(Screen went to black) (Sorry guys but you have to guess what happens.)

Well that's it what do you think?

I've managed to finish my first crossover story.

So I'm taking a break for making family guy stories for a while and work on others.

So I hope you enjoy the story.

Keep an eye out for an fg/ad story soon.

So until next time.

Soundwave belongs to transformers and Hasbro.

Family guy and the Cleveland show belong to FOX.

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Herbert: "Help, Help I'm being chased by singing narwhals."

Federline: "Someone help! I'm being chased!"

 **Me: thanks for the Stewie and Soundwave.**

 **Both of them: "eh, no problem man."**


End file.
